


О любви и браке

by Anne_Boleyn



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Boleyn/pseuds/Anne_Boleyn
Summary: – Гарольд, – прервал его Джон. – Ты что, просишь меня выйти за тебя ради денег?– Ну, мистер Риз, – откликнулся тот. – Учитывая, сколько вы уже потратили, не понимаю, с чего вам жаловаться.





	О любви и браке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Love And Marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729704) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



Джон понятия не имел, зачем кому-то убивать Мириам Хэтчел, пока не свернул за угол. Там-то она его и поджидала, вооружившись большим зонтом и лекцией о том, как не стыдно такому громиле преследовать безоружную пожилую даму — наверняка чтобы стянуть ее пенсию! Лекция звучала на повышенных тонах и сопровождалась непрестанными тычками зонтом, так что Джон практически тащил Мириам до поворота, дабы спасти от заказного убийцы, посланного по ее душу домовладельцем. Как выяснилось, она была последней, кто цеплялся за аренду жилья в его доме и препятствовал воплощению в жизнь многомиллиардного строительного проекта.   
  
Примерно тридцать тычков спустя Мириам наконец осознала, что Джон был на стороне хороших парней, мгновенно сунула зонтик под мышку и выудила смартфон, где, похоже, хранились фотографии всех знакомых ей незамужних женщин-ровесниц Джона (плюс-минус десять лет не в счет) и прочая жизненно важная информация о них.  
  
— Я не еврей, — начал было Джон, отстреливаясь поверх мусорного бака.   
  
— Никто не совершенен, дорогуша, — откликнулась Мириам. — Но не переживай, еврейство определяется по матери. Взгляни-ка, это Алиша, она работает адвокатом. Я знаю эту девочку с тех пор, как ей было тринадцать, она просто великолепна, такая умница…  
  
— Я организовал конспиративную квартиру, мистер Риз, — раздался в ухе голос Гарольда. — Диктую адрес.   
  
— Может, как-нибудь потом! — бросил Джон Мириам и принялся подталкивать ее к кэбу.  
  
Поездка до конспиративной квартиры заняла двадцать минут, и за это время Мириам успела рассказать про Аманду, Аниту, Дафну, Дженнифер, Дженнифер, Дженнифер, Джудит, Лею, Рэйчел, Рут, Сару и Яэль.   
  
— Ну-ка улыбнись, — приказала она. — Не надо вечно хмуриться.   
  
— Что? — Джон повернулся и на мгновенье отвлекся от заднего окна, сквозь которое следил, нет ли за ними погони. Мириам сделала несколько снимков и шлепнула Джона, потянувшегося к ее телефону — кстати, довольно сильно. Вообще для восьмидесятитрехлетней старушки она была настоящей дьяволицей.   
  
— Да ладно, думаешь, я сдам тебя в полицию после того, как ты спас меня от этого _мазурика_? — возмутилась она. — Женщине тоже хочется узнать, как выглядит мужчина, знаешь ли. И вряд ли ты много зарабатываешь на такой работе, спасая старушек вроде меня. Надо, чтобы кто-то тебя поддержал, а такую женщину непросто найти. И что насчет семьи, у тебя есть семья? Расскажи мне.   
  
— Слушайте, Мириам, — произнес Джон, расплачиваясь с водителем такси и вылезая из машины. — Я не ищу себе жену. Серьезно.   
  
Конспиративная квартира оказалась особняком. Финч, сидевший за ноутбуком в гостиной, поднял голову.   
  
— Здравствуйте, миссис Хэтчел, — обратился он к Мириам и добавил, повернувшись к Джону: — Мне удалось отследить платежи, они производились со счетов мистера Хиршбаума. А убийцу, похоже, зовут Марко Руиз. Детектив Фаско достает ордер на проверку его финансов. Если удастся соединить все доказательства, их хватит, чтобы закрыть это дело.   
  
Мириам критически осмотрела Финча с ног до головы и повернулась к Джону.  
  
— Почему было просто не сказать, что у тебя уже есть молодой человек?   
  
Финч смерил Мириам долгим взглядом, и Джон почувствовал, что отомщен за все тычки. А потом Мириам уселась за стол, наклонилась к Гарольду и воскликнула:   
  
— Так почему вы до сих пор не женаты? Закон вступил в силу два года назад! Ты что же, используешь этого чудесного мальчика?   
  
Финч встревоженно взглянул на Джона.   
  
— Я возвращаюсь в жилой комплекс, посмотрю, можно ли выкурить нашего стрелка из его убежища, — жизнерадостно провозгласил Джон. — А вы с Мириам можете обсудить наше будущее. Только никаких брачных контрактов!   
  
Мириам одобрительно покивала и, сузив глаза, уставилась на Гарольда.   
  
К немалому сожалению Джона, вернувшегося четыре часа спустя, оказалось, что Гарольд перешел на новую ступень: они с Мириам распивали чай с рогаликами и просматривали онлайн-каталог свадебных колец на сайте магазина, которым управлял внук одной из лучших подруг Мириам.   
  
— Позвони, когда определитесь, — обратилась она к Гарольду, записывая на листке свой номер. — Я позабочусь о том, чтобы он сделал вам скидку. Не вздумай покупать за полную цену.   
  
— Обязательно, миссис Хэтчел, благодарю вас, — откликнулся Гарольд, забирая листок с номером и улыбаясь.   
  
Пока Джон вез Мириам домой, она, не останавливаясь, выговаривала ему, что он слишком долго позволял Гарольду водить себя за нос.   
  
— Ты заслуживаешь большего. Но не волнуйся, — твердо заявила она. — Я хорошенько его встряхнула. Он неплохой человек, но порой даже хорошего человека надо подтолкнуть в верном направлении.  
  
— Гарольд, ты же понимаешь, что если теперь ты ей не перезвонишь, она поднимет на ноги половину города, чтобы убедиться, что ты сделал меня честным человеком, — сказал Джон, добравшись до библиотеки.   
  
— О, я собираюсь ей позвонить, — рассеянно откликнулся Гарольд. — А стоимость обручальных колец и правда чрезвычайно завышена.   
  
Джон обошел стол и обнаружил, что Гарольд изучает брачное право штата Нью-Йорк. Рядом было открыто окно сайта, посвященного проведению мероприятий в Ботаническом саду.  
  
Джон моргнул. Он ценил желание Гарольда быть на шаг впереди событий — тем более, он и сам довольно часто проявлял подобную предусмотрительность — но это уже был перебор. Меж тем Гарольд потянулся за телефоном.   
  
— Да, это Гарольд Рен, я звоню мистеру Якобсену… спасибо. Марк, как дела? Надеюсь, тебе удобно говорить? У меня довольно необычная просьба…  
  
Несколько минут Джон молча взирал на него, но в конце концов взял стул и сел: Гарольд почти час серьезно беседовал со своим адвокатом об имущественном планировании и федеральном налоговом законодательстве, прежде чем повесить трубку.   
  
— Проблема всех юристов с почасовой оплатой, — произнес он. — Иногда просто невозможно от них отделаться.  
  
— Гарольд, — начал Джон, не в силах преодолеть любопытство. — Я пропустил что-то важное в наших отношениях?  
  
— Довольно глупо, что подобное не пришло мне в голову до мудрого совета Мириам, — заметил Гарольд. — Но это решает весьма насущную проблему, а именно, рост твоих расходов из-за благотворительного аукциона Логана Пирса. Кроме того, это позволит избежать подобных проблем в дальнейшем и значительно укрепит твое прикрытие под именем Джона Уайли, пусть и волею случая.   
  
— Что ж, я сожалею, Гарольд, — произнес Джон, ни капельки не раскаиваясь. — Если бы ты сразу сказал, что тебе будет так жалко десять миллионов долларов…   
  
— Дело не в количестве, — нахмурился Гарольд. Судя по всему, он до сих пор был фантастически раздражен (то были лучшие десять миллионов, которые доводилось тратить Джону). — Дело в проверках. У мистера Уайли было сто миллионов долларов на бумаге, но не в денежном выражении, чтобы потратить их за один вечер. Теперь его финансовая ситуация очень шаткая, и я не могу ничего сделать, кроме как перевести на счет достаточно большую сумму. Но такая сумма привлечет внимание, поскольку нарушит нормы соответствия, установленные его компанией. К счастью, брак устраняет практически все препятствия для надлежащего перевода…  
  
— Гарольд, — прервал его Джон. — Ты что, просишь меня выйти за тебя ради денег?   
  
— Ну, мистер Риз, — откликнулся тот. — Учитывая, сколько вы уже потратили, не понимаю, с чего вам жаловаться.   
  
— Не слишком романтичное предложение, — скорбно произнес Джон.   
  
— Боюсь, если я попытаюсь встать на одно колено, возникнут определенные трудности, учитывая все мои травмы, — заметил Гарольд. — Но я куплю тебе очень милое колечко в качестве компенсации.  
  
* * *

  
Кольцо и впрямь было миленькое: несколько узких полосок платины и титана подходящей толщины: оно крепко и удобно сидело на руке и не слишком бросалось в глаза, несмотря на прямоугольный бриллиант. Джону нравилось потирать большим пальцем прохладные грани. Он достал свой любимый пистолет, примерился — никаких проблем.   
  
— Оно что, и правда стоило как три моих зарплаты?   
  
— Само кольцо — едва ли, — откликнулся Гарольд. — А вот прототип микро-маячка для чрезвычайных ситуаций, установленный под бриллиантом, поднял цену до тринадцати миллионов. Думаю, ты согласишься, что это солидная сумма.   
  
— Соглашусь.   
  
Истинную ценность кольца, впрочем, продемонстрировало выражение лица Фаско. Впечатляло уже то, как менялась мимика: меньше чем за пять минут на его лице сменили друг друга несколько оттенков изумления и ужаса, и на этом веселье не закончилось.   
  
— Я просто говорю, что раскусил тебя, — пробормотал Фаско. — Ты нам головы морочишь.   
  
— Меня ранит то, как бесчувственно ты относишься к важной вехе в моей личной жизни, Лайонел, — откликнулся Джон.   
  
— Тс-с! — зашипела Картер.   
  
— Он морочит нам головы! — повторил Фаско.   
  
— Вы двое понимаете, что значит «прокрасться» на базу вооруженных до зубов наркодилеров? — прошептала она.   
  
— Это разве моя вина, что вы не можете порадоваться моему счастью? — возразил Джон.   
  
— Да, — хором ответили Катер и Фаско.   
  
Разумеется, в то же мгновение наркодилеры их обнаружили, но Джону в любом случае наскучило играть в прятки, да и дилеров было всего восемь, а пушки у них были не такие уж большие. Ну, может, только у двоих.   
  
После Картер скрестила на груди руки и скептически взглянула на его кольцо. Казалось, оно ее не особо впечатлило.   
  
— Так когда свадьба?   
  
— В эту субботу. Гарольд хочет оформить все поскорее, — причина крылась в примерных сроках выплаты налогов, но Джона это не слишком интересовало. — В одиннадцать дня в Ботаническом саду в Бронксе. Нам понадобится свидетель.   
  
Оба вытаращились на него. Джон надеялся, что Гарольд записывает этот момент с помощью камер наблюдения внутри здания.   
  
— Вы арендовали место, — безо всякого выражения произнес Фаско.   
  
— Вы арендовали сад? — уточнила Картер.   
  
— Ну, Фонд Make-A-Wish использует их для сбора средств. Гарольд сделал пожертвование в размере стоимости аренды в обмен на возможность занять пустой Розовый сад. На входе будет большая толпа. Вы сможете незаметно проскользнуть внутрь, встретиться с нами, а потом выйти.   
  
— Черт побери, — пробормотал Фаско, не переставая пялиться. — Ты это серьезно.   
  
— Да, Лайонел, — ласково произнес Джон, наслаждаясь представлением. — Я серьезно. Мы женимся.   
  
Некоторое время оба детектива молча моргали, глядя на Джона, а потом Фаско внезапно фыркнул и заявил:   
  
— Ладно. В конце концов, кто еще сможет вынести любого из вас? — он покачал головой. — Скажи четырехглазому, что, я надеюсь, он знает, во что ввязывается, — многозначительно добавил он, глядя на Джона, и двинулся в сторону дилеров, которых поспешно запихивали в полицейские машины.   
  
Картер посмотрела ему вслед, потом неуверенно взглянула на Джона.   
  
— Что ж, поздравляю, — внезапно она рассмеялась. — Хотя вообще-то ты и впрямь здорово морочил нам головы: даже не буду притворяться, что ожидала такого поворота событий. Но я почти уверена, что вы так и хотели все обставить, — улыбка Картер смягчилась. — Поздравляю.   
  
Джон, отчего-то растрогавшись, улыбнулся в ответ: приятно было чувствовать, что Картер порадовалась за него, за них.   
  
— Спасибо, — произнес он и уже готов был все ей рассказать, когда внезапно в ухе прозвучал голос Гарольда.   
  
— Мистер Риз, если вы закончили пытать наших детективов, боюсь, мы получили второй номер на сегодня.   
  
— Еду, — откликнулся он. — Увидимся в субботу, Картер, — жизнерадостно добавил он и потрусил к проезжей части.   
  
Оставшуюся часть недели они были на редкость заняты: девять номеров за пять дней. Финчу пришлось вызвать Картер и дать ей один номер без каких-либо пояснений.   
  
— И это все, что у вас есть — номер страхования? — изумилась она.   
  
— Боюсь, что так, — откликнулся с заднего сидения Гарольд, не переставая бешено печатать: он все еще искал хоть какую-нибудь информацию о номере, который они получили пятнадцать минут назад — Арлин Делорно. Предыдущий номер, Хасинто Вернер из Стейтен-Айленд, в настоящий момент находился в багажнике, связанный с помощью клейкой ленты. — Пожалуйста, сделайте все, что в ваших силах, детектив. Я буду на связи по мере возможности.  
  
— И это называется «Машина притормозила», — посетовал Джон, прибавляя газу. — Гарольд, сегодня или завтра мы должны забрать лицензию.   
  
— Да, я помню. В таком случае, придется сдать мистера Вернера официальным властям: оставим машину на Сентер-Стрит, 100, у здания суда, вызовем полицию и пройдем квартал вниз по улице до офиса секретаря округа. Потом можно сесть в трамвай №4 на остановке Сити-Холл. Мисс Делорно работает на стадионе «Янки». В это время дня проще будет доехать на метро.   
  
Джон не совсем представлял, что они будут делать, если номер появится в субботу, но в пятницу вечером они спасли Хуана Вэя, которого угрожали сбросить с Бруклинского моста, после чего Машина внезапно затихла. На ночь они остановились в квартире Джона, которая как раз находилась неподалеку, а на следующее утро даже успели позавтракать в ресторане Golden Unicorn перед тем, как ехать в сад.   
  
Возле оранжереи на входе расположился зоопарк. Толпы людей сновали туда-сюда — множество семей, дети с разрисованными лицами. Джон и Гарольд слегка выделялись из толпы в своих строгих костюмах, но вокруг было достаточно персонала, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания, несмотря на Беара в жилете для служебной собаки. По мере того, как они уходили все дальше по лесной тропинке, толпа редела; появились знаки с табличками «Розовый сад закрыт». Дорогу перегораживала тонкая белая веревка.   
  
Джон отцепил ее, пропуская Гарольда и Беара, а потом вернул на место.   
  
— Судья Гейтс сказал, что будет ждать нас у беседки.   
  
— Надеюсь, он не слишком встревожился, когда ты попросил его об услуге, — произнес Гарольд. — Полагаю, сначала он решил, что ты имел в виду нечто весьма… — внезапно он замолчал, остановившись у лестницы, ведущей вниз. Уши Беара резко встали торчком. Джон сделал еще два шага и сам остолбенел.   
  
Перед ними расстилался большой английский сад, расчерченный дорожками и клумбами. В центре находилась беседка, под крышей которой уже стоял судья Гейтс в компании Фаско и Картер.   
  
Но вот все прочие дорожки были заняты людьми. Молчаливые, до странности разобщенные, они выстроились вдоль клумб, не переговариваясь друг с другом. Многие пришли поодиночке. То была ужасно пестрая толпа: старики, молодежь и целые семьи, представители самых разных этнических групп и рас, облаченные в строгие костюмы и свободные брюки, а некоторые — и вовсе в униформе. Кое-кто украдкой поглядывал на других — с опаской и с любопытством. Прочие стояли, опустив голову, засунув руки в карманы, ссутулившись. И все они ждали.   
  
Сначала Джон увидел толпу, подспудно ощутил опасность, но потом люди стали оборачиваться на них, и он различил лица. Вот Тереза Уитакер со своей тетей. Она стала дюйма на три выше, убрала волосы в высокую прическу, надела красивый костюм с юбкой. А на одной из скамеек сидел, пристроив сбоку трость, Янош Варга с женой. Здесь же был и Эрни Траск — как всегда, в спортивных штанах. Он стоял у северного входа, скрестив руки на груди, и ухмылялся. Миранда Зальцгебер, которую Джон помнил по случаю в швейцарском посольстве. Высокий темнокожий подросток в классической рубашке с узким галстуком — Ризу потребовалась всего секунда, чтобы признать в нем Даррена МакГрейди. Пришла и София Кампос — загорелая, в коротком дизайнерском платье.   
  
Беар мягко заскулил — смесь волнения и неуверенности. Гарольд, наконец, сделал первый — такой чопорный — шаг. Джон взял его под локоть, сам не понимая, кого пытается успокоить — Гарольда или себя, и, миновав каменные ворота, они стали спускаться по лестнице. Джон решил, что будет легче, как только они окажутся внизу, когда он не будет осознавать весь размер этой толпы, но ничего подобного. Краем глаза он видел каждое лицо: все они однажды смотрели на него с фотографий, пришпиленных Финчем на стеклянную доску — очередной номер или связь с номером, великое множество людей, которые теперь окружали их со всех сторон.   
  
Гарольд не поднимал головы. Он дышал часто и резко, а с лица сошли все краски — лишь на скулах полыхал румянец. Джон приспособился к шагам Гарольда, и вместе им удалось, наконец, преодолеть весь путь до беседки — одному богу известно, как. Джон взглянул на Картер и Фаско: было легче сосредоточиться на их лицах. Оба они пришли в униформе и не переставали широко улыбаться.   
  
— Вы же не думали, что мы позволим вам сбежать? — хмыкнул Фаско. Он потянулся за поводком Беара. — Кто-нибудь из вас захватил кольца?  
  
— Я… да, — глухо произнес Гарольд. Он пошарил в кармане и передал Фаско коробочку. Картер встала рядом с Джоном.   
  
— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросила она. Голос у нее был веселый, но добрый.   
  
Джон, казалось, не мог вымолвить ни слова.   
  
— Как ты?..  
  
— Если помнишь, я должна была поймать тебя, — напомнила она. — Записи обо всех ваших делах очень пригодились. Не переживай, — добавила она. — Все знают правила: проскользнуть сюда, выскользнуть обратно. А вообще-то… Я подумала, они должны были получить шанс находиться здесь сегодня.   
  
Гейтс все еще разговаривал с Гарольдом. Джон спохватился, что эти двое никогда не встречались лично. Гейтс повернулся и улыбнулся Джону.   
  
— Вы готовы?   
  
Дорожка за его спиной тоже была заполнена людьми — как и все прочие.   
  
— Да, — беспомощно ответил Джон.   
  
Гейтс заговорил громче.   
  
— Друзья, сегодня мы собрались здесь…   
  
Слова сливались в один неясный звук, люди казались размытыми силуэтами в море зелени и темных ветвей. Джон даже не пытался смотреть куда-то, кроме рук Гарольда, до боли сжимающих его собственные, но лица все равно бросались в глаза. Сельма. Джош. Паула. Миранда. Джордан. Фермин. Он никогда не осознавал… они всегда были номерами, новыми номерами. Он даже не думал, что…  
  
Джон сумел произнести «согласен», хотя руки у него тряслись, когда он надевал кольцо Гарольду на палец. Голос Финча звучал странно, и Джон, наконец, поднял взгляд. Гарольд смотрел прямо на него — неотрывно, словно завороженный, ошеломленный, будто по-настоящему видел его — видел! Джон чувствовал частое тяжелое дыхание Гарольда, и сердце заполошно колотилось в груди. Он сделал неуверенный шаг к Гарольду, и вот уже знакомые руки — квадратные ладони — коснулись его лица, обхватили затылок, а через мгновенье они целовались, пока Гейтс произносил:   
  
— Объявляю вас официально женатыми… видимо, недостаточно быстро.   
  
И люди вокруг них смеялись — смеялись, живые, спасенные.   
  
* * *

  
После, как и обещала Картер, люди потихоньку двинулись к выходу, растворяясь в тени сада, в шуме проходящего неподалеку благотворительного сбора средств — с ними почти никто не заговорил. Мириам ткнула Джона зонтиком, проходя мимо, и произнесла «мазаль тов!». Логан Пирс попытался уговорить их организовать вечеринку в каком-то подпольном баре с коктейлями, но в кои-то веки принял «нет» в качестве ответа и лишь хлопнул Джона по плечу, прежде чем исчезнуть. Сэмми и Веда Круз пришли с двухлетней Лейлой, которая стала застенчивой и все отворачивалась, уткнувшись Сэмми в плечо. И Джон сломался. Должно быть, он слишком крепко сжал руку, потому что Гарольд вздрогнул и, повернувшись, быстро извинился за них обоих и потащил Джона к выходу.   
  
У ближайших ворот их ждала машина. Вся процедура заняла не более двадцати минут, даже поездка до дома оказалась длиннее. Всю дорогу никто из них не проронил ни слова. Автомобиль остановился у частного подземного гаража возле дома, где жил Гарольд Рен. Консьерж, стоявший возле лифта, кивнул им. Джон бывал здесь несколько раз — достаточно, чтобы его узнавали в лицо, а за последнюю неделю — дважды. Все это было частью плана. Гарольд помедлил, потом остановился и представил его официально, сказал «муж». Джон автоматически улыбнулся в ответ на поздравления.   
  
Квартира находилась на сорок третьем этаже. Джон вошел в гостиную и встал у окна, глядя на Статую свободы, на огни, мерцающие в гавани, на мощную конструкцию нового небоскреба, взбирающегося ввысь на месте бывшего Граунд-Зиро и уже ставшего выше на два этажа с тех пор, как Джон заходил сюда в последний раз.   
  
Беар отправился изучать территорию. Джон услышал тихий цокот когтей по кухонному полу и звук лаканья, когда пес обнаружил миску с водой. Гарольд сел на диван лицом к окну. Джон сел рядом. До того, как Джон сорвался, они планировали отметить: кофейный столик был накрыт к обеду, в ведерке со льдом их ждало запотевшее от холода шампанское и два изумительной красоты граненых бокала — шутка Гарольда. Джон смотрел, как капельки конденсата набухают, собираются и внезапно срываются вниз — в огромную расползающуюся лужу.   
  
— Джон, — произнес Гарольд через некоторое время. Говорил он официальным тоном, тщательно контролируя себя. — Не думаю, что я… мне пришло в голову, что я никогда даже не благодарил тебя…  
  
Все это было слишком. Джон закрыл лицо. У него не было сил, он сгорбился, из груди рвались рыдания — резкие, животные звуки, раздирающие горло. Он не плакал уже… не плакал уже… с Боснии, с тех пор, как сидел на коленях возле тела первого убитого им человека, в грязи, раненный, потрепанный и напуганный. Когда его тошнило от самого себя, кровь была на пальцах и во рту, а мертвец все таращился на него своими остекленевшими глазами, обвиняя. «Убийца, убийца», — кричали они, и с тех пор он знал, что стал, стал… Гарольд коснулся его плеча, потянул, и Джон опустил голову ему на колени, уткнулся в мягкую тонкую шерсть брюк, чувствуя, как Гарольд склонился над ним, укрыл собой, пока Джон плакал, исторгая душераздирающие, уродливые рыдания. И это было чудесно. Он не хотел, чтобы это мгновенье прекращалось: он был сломлен и распахнут, но его обнимали, его любили, и Джон позволил слезам вырваться наружу, содрогаясь, пока не почувствовал себя полностью опустошенным и слишком счастливым, чтобы продолжать плакать.   
  
— Джон, — взволнованно проговорил Гарольд, поглаживая его. — Джон, дорогой мой…   
  
Джон резко приподнялся, вывернул руку, обхватил лицо Гарольда, отвоевывая дорогу к его губам, заставляя его поднять голову, чтобы поцеловать вновь.   
  
И Гарольд ответил — неловко и столь же отчаянно, и оба замешкались, пытаясь добраться до обнаженной кожи, устраняя одежду с пути, лежа на диване, прижавшись друг к другу. Ноги сплелись, рука Гарольда, теплая и сильная, скользнула Джону на спину, обнимая.   
  
Они задыхались и терлись друг о друга, словно подростки, впервые оставшиеся вдвоем. Джон уткнулся лицом Гарольду в плечо, вдыхая запах его кожи, чувствуя прикосновения рук к коже под распахнутой рубашкой, чувствуя, как собственнически скользят пальцы к шее, как касаются волос. Джон застонал и прижался еще теснее, раскачиваясь быстрее. Гарольд задохнулся, сжал его бедро, двигаясь в унисон.   
  
Джон перекатился на спину, позволяя Гарольду вести, скользя рукой между телами, в расстегнутые брюки. Он сдвинул в сторону белье и обхватил оба члена. Голова коснулась подушек. Подбородок Гарольда покоился у него на груди, а сам он толкался — беспорядочно и чудесно. Джон кончил резко и довел Гарольда до пика несколькими отчаянными движениями руки, пачкая животы, костюмы, диван.   
  
Обмякшие, они соскользнули с дивана на персидский ковер. У Гарольда на шее по-прежнему болтался галстук, на рубашке Джона одиноко висела одна-единственная пуговица, у обоих слетели запонки, а брюки были расстегнуты. Здания за окном окутали всполохи оранжево-золотого и синего пламени, садилось солнце, в городе зажигались огни.   
  
— Гарольд, — мягко позвал Джон. У него не было вопросов, просто хотелось ощутить вкус этого имени, но Гарольд все равно откликнулся, легонько коснулся щеки Джона, и тот потянулся за ласковой рукой.   
  
— Как ты смотришь на стейк? — спросил Гарольд через некоторое время, поглядывая на обеденный поднос.   
  
Они подтащили к себе еду и поужинали, пристроив тарелки на коленях. Беар стянул несколько кусочков с тарелки Джона.   
  
— Выгуляй его, а я приберусь, — сказал Гарольд, когда они закончили.   
  
Джон застегнул брюки, накинул пальто и подозвал Беара. Они вышли на короткую прогулку по району. По пути Джон кивнул консьержу. Стоял приятный прохладный вечер. На углу был бакалейный магазинчик; Джон коснулся наушника.   
  
— У нас есть молоко?   
  
— Да, но можешь купить яйца, — откликнулся Гарольд.   
  
Джон подумал и купил вдобавок фунт кофе, неплохие на вид фрукты и несколько баночек специй: Гарольд с совершенно необоснованным предубеждением относился к приготовлению пищи, если это самое приготовление не подразумевало использование микроволновки или телефона.   
  
Джон улыбнулся женщине, стоявшей на кассе, и понес покупки домой. Гарольд уже поставил тарелки в раковину, а теперь задумчиво — и несколько уныло — рассматривал пятна на диване.   
  
— Пищевая сода, — посоветовал Джон, очищая фрукты.   
  
— Служба по уборке, — сухо заметил Гарольд и потрепал Беара по голове. Пес фыркнул и устроился на лежанке.   
  
Спальня находилась дальше по коридору. Кровать была огромной и роскошной, а стекло, занимающее одну из стен, мгновенно потемнело, как только Гарольд нажал на кнопку.   
  
— Миленько, — заметил Джон, потягиваясь.   
  
Он взял Гарольда за обе руки, подался вперед и поцеловал его — раз, второй, третий. Гарольд тянул его на себя, и в итоге они оказались прямо в середине этой невероятной кровати — так близко друг к другу, в тепле. Дома.   
  
— Знаешь, это просто ужасно, — заявил Джон, зевая и укладываясь поудобнее.   
  
Гарольд почти заснул и лишь вопросительно хмыкнул.   
  
— Нам стоило устроить прием.   
  
Гарольд встряхнулся и недоверчиво взглянул на него. Джон пожал плечами.   
  
— Всегда хотел планетарный миксер.   
  
— Я могу _купить_ тебе планетарный миксер.  
  
— Это не то, — вздохнул Джон. Гарольд что-то недовольно проворчал, и Джон принялся перебирать его волосы. — Но если что, мне нравится фирма KitchenAid.   
  
— Да ты, похоже, обойдешься мне в круглую сумму, — подозрительно заметил Гарольд.   
  
— Важно соблюдать приличия, — откликнулся Джон. — Мы же не хотим, чтобы люди сомневались, по какой именно причине мы поженились.   
  
* * *

  
_Эпилог_

  
Джона разбудило солнце. Рядом зашевелился Гарольд, и они уставились друг на друга. Джон осторожно потянулся навстречу, на удивление неуверенный в том, что делает, но Гарольд откликнулся на касание. Поцелуй вышел неловким: они столкнулись носами, а щетина царапалась, но Гарольд подвинулся, Джон повернул голову, и совпадение стало идеальным. К тому моменту, когда они, задыхаясь, отстранились, оба широко улыбались — непроизвольно и изумленно.  
  
Они неспешно позавтракали яичницей, чаем и кофе, сидя за кухонным столом.   
  
— Номера нет? — спросил Джон, убирая тарелки.   
  
Гарольд уже сходил за газетой и теперь озадаченно изучал передовицу. Он повернул ее так, чтобы Джон смог разглядеть заголовок Metro — «День без насилия».   
  
Джон хмыкнул.   
  
— И часто такое бывает?   
  
— Иногда, но в данное время года подобное статистически маловероятно.   
  
— Тогда, похоже, нам… повезло? — они переглянулись. — Машина ведь не контролирует людей, которые совершают преступления, связанные с насилием?   
  
— Нет, конечно, нет, — заверил Гарольд. — Но… — он запнулся и медленно добавил: — Но контролирует информацию, которую мы узнаем.  
  
Они снова посмотрели на газету.   
  
— Ну, неделька и правда выдалась нелегкая, — заметил Джон.   
  
— Уверен, это просто совпадение, — добавил Гарольд.   
  
Телефон зазвонил, пока Гарольд был в душе. Джону понадобилось около минуты, чтобы найти его, поскольку звонил не телефон на кухонной стойке, а тяжеловесный старинный аппарат с диском, засунутый вглубь шкафа. В задней стенке шкафа было вырезано отверстие, чтобы подсоединить телефон сразу к кабелю здания. Джон взял трубку и записал новый номер на листочке из блокнота, лежащего рядом с телефоном: _Калейдоскоп АГ, Политехнический ВХ, Победная РМ_.   
  
Настало время вернуться к работе. Джон улыбнулся и уже собрался повесить трубку, но помедлил.   
  
— Спасибо, — мягко произнес он.   
  
И быть может, то была лишь игра воображения, но Джону показалось, что на другом конце провода хмыкнули помехи. В ответ.


End file.
